


Read Between the Lines of Code

by zeroescape



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroescape/pseuds/zeroescape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Ritsuko work overtime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between the Lines of Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Eva fanfic. I've always been scared to do it, out of fear of totally messing up the characters' personalities.

“Senpai, would you like some coffee?”

Ritsuko glanced over her shoulder at Maya, who stood at the table behind Ritsuko holding a pot of coffee in one hand and a white ceramic mug in the other.

“Some coffee would be great, thank you. Black, please.”

As Ritsuko turned back to her computer, she heard Maya giggle and pour the coffee into the mug. She walked up to Ritsuko’s desk and gently placed the mug next to an open folder.

“Thank you,” said Ritsuko, lifting the coffee to her lips. “Did I say something to humor you?” She took a sip.

Maya’s face blushed scarlet, and she looked almost guilty. “Well, I… I-I thought that it’s so like you to drink coffee black. You’re a very no-nonsense person, so, I thought, ‘naturally she doesn’t want her coffee to have anything unnecessary…’” As she stammered out a response, Ritsuko went back to studying the data shown on her computer screen.

“Don’t be illogical. Personality and preferences in beverage have no correlation,” said Ritsuko coolly.

“Yes, of course,” replied Maya, staring at her shoes, hoping that Ritsuko wouldn’t look up and see her blush. She quickly shuffled back to the coffee pot, poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a packet of sugar, and sat back down at her desk, straight across from Ritsuko’s.

\---

A few quiet moments passed. Occasionally, one of the two would cough or scratch an itch or type something or scribble something in a notebook.

Feeling tense, Maya looked up from her computer screen to peek at Ritsuko. Her eyes met with hers, and Maya frantically went back to whatever work was on her screen.

“...Maya.” Ritsuko’s voice made Maya jump.

“Yes!” Maya winced as she heard herself yelp like a dog. “I, I mean, yes?”

Maya thought that Ritsuko looked almost as if she was trying not to smile.

“It’s nearly midnight. You should head back home and get some rest. You’re not required to stay with me.”

“That’s… that’s okay, senpai! I want to stay. There’s a lot of work we need to do and… and…” Maya desperately grasped for something to say. Oh, why, oh why, did I have to say “and”?

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. “‘And’?”

Maya blushed and locked her eyes on her keyboard. “...and…. I like working with you, senpai. I want to help you as much as I can.”

She peered up sheepishly and saw Ritsuko holding her mug of coffee with both hands, her face illuminated by the computer screen. She was smiling softly, almost to herself. 

Ritsuko gently rubbed the lipstick print she left on the rim of her mug with her right thumb. “I like working with you too, Maya.”


End file.
